


Unfinished business

by Berrylicious



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ghost! Cole, Human Zane (Ninjago), More tags will be added later, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: Cole doesn't know why no one can see him but when a new student name Zane was the first one to see him it gives him hope that he can solve his problem.
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Invincible

Nobody notices him. 

Cole is a 17 years old student of Ninjago High. He has been here since his first year of high school. You could say he lives in a normal life. He has friends, average grades, participate in club activities and always prepare for the next test to come.

Currently he was trying to talk to one of his friends that were now hanging out at their usual spot. The corner of their school hall near a stair case. Not many people went to this route so they all thought it was a good place to hang out. 

Cole went to said hello to them but none of them notice him. He thought his voice was too quiet so he tried to shout at them. None of them hear him too. He tried to grab one of them but…

His hand passes through them.

“Cole’s late. Where is he? Our class is going to start in 5 minutes.” One of them exclaimed.

“I’m right here!” Cole shout, waving his hands in front of their faces. None of them notice him yet again.

“His probably late. Or sick.”

“Shouldn’t he have told us earlier?”

“Let’s just go.”

They all got up and went to their classes. 

Cole was disbelief. He tried to talk to the other students, strangers and enemies alike who passes by. None of them see him. None of them can hear him. None of them he can hold. He looks at both at hand and notice something, his hand was see through. In fact, his whole body was see through.

What is happening?!  
Cole does not know what to do anymore. He wants to call his father but he just notices that his phone isn’t with him. Where did it go? I usually have it with me, Cole thought. He then went to his class. Since he was 10 minutes late, the teacher should notice him, right?

When he marches into his class, there’s no sound of the teacher scolding him for being late. She’s still teaching his classmates. She didn’t notice the sight of Cole, now standing in the front center of the class, looking directly at his empty seat.

He wanders around the school hall, now empty since all the students went to their classes. Since nobody can see him anymore, he doesn’t think some hall monitor can caught him running around the halls. You could say that that’s the great thing about his current condition.

While he was wandering aimlessly, he saw another student walking towards him.’ Yeah right’ Cole thought. He moves aside so the student can pass through. To be honest, he doesn’t even have to move since he can just walk through him.

The student stop, right in front of him. It’s not what Cole was expecting.

“Excuse me, do you know where can I find my class? I’m sorry, this is my first time I came into this school.” The student asks him. He was asking Cole. 

“Wait, you can-“

“HEY YOU!” Cole was going to ask how the hell he can see him but then a loud voice disturb them. It was Mr. Dareth, one of the teachers of Ninjago high. He usually the one who guards the hallway too see if there’s students who are leaving from their classes on purpose.

He walks towards the student Cole was talking to, “Why are you still here?” Mr.Dareth said with his hand on his hips. It seems that he didn’t notice that Cole was also there.

“I apologize. I can't find my class.”

“Wait, your new here kid? Where’s your class?”

“I am supposed to be at the first-year class B.”

“Come here, I’ll show you the way.”

They both went to their destination, leaving Cole alone. 

‘Does that mean, that guy can see me?’ Cole thought about it. He remembers his feature, straight white hair and icy blue eyes. He also knows his class thanks to that coversation. 

This is now his current lifeline he has and he will use it to know what’s going on with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High school au but with mysteries. Will be updating once a week.


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes its not great being late. That's what Zane learns.

Sometimes its fine to change schools, but they are rules to make sure you manage to fit in. Make sure you change school during the early months of the school year and actually came to school right on time at your first day. That’s what Zane thought of course. Unfortunately, he fucks up both of them. 

The first one was actually not in his control. His father just got a new job at Ninjago City that paid him more than the previous job. Zane’s fine with this but the problem was his father change his job at the middle of the year. 

Which means all his efforts making friends in his previous school just got wasted and now he’s back at square one. The difficulty also increases as there’s a chance that most of them have already know each other for 6 months. His fine if he went to the Ninjago High a month or two late but six months is already too late.

The second was he was actually late on his first day of school. He usually woke up by himself since his father needs to send his younger brother to school earlier as his primary school was further than Ninjago High. But because of him staying up late night preparing for his big day, he actually forgot to set his alarm, causing him to overslept.

When he looks at his phone to see the time, he jumps out of the bed and just proceed to wear his school uniform then rush to his school without showering. Well obviously, he needs to make sure he locks his house first. His home was ten minutes away from Ninjago High which means if he runs, it takes him 5 minutes to get there. His already a half an hour late. There’s no need to add more.

Good thing he’s not the kind of people that sweats a lot or else his clothes would be drenched from them. Scared that he might get listed on his first school day, he tried to sneak himself into the school without the guard noticing and successfully made it. 

When he made into the empty hallway, he tried to find his class. Which he failed. This was his first time stepping into this school. He immediately regrets not to accept his father requests to go to the Ninjago High together with him. 

While searching he spot a student that seems a bit older than him walking aimlessly around the school hallway. Zane want to ask him where to find his class. He approached to the student and ask for directions. He was confused that the student look shock at the question he asks.

Before he got the answer, an adult interrupts them. By the look at his attire Zane thinks he could be a teacher as he was wearing a brown suit with a green tie. He tells the teacher about his situation and the teacher leads him to his class. Sure enough, his class has just finished the first subject unfortunately.

“Mr.Dareth, who is this?” the teacher who had just finish his lesson ask the teacher named Mr.Dareth that help Zane find his class. Zane found him strange as he was wearing a white gi. Something that he never seen teachers wear.

“He told me he was new and this was his class. Is he right?” Mr.Dareth replied. 

The other teacher takes out a sheet of paper and read it. ‘That must be the attendance.’ Zane thought. “Are you Zane Julien?” Zane nodded when the teacher asks his name. “I’m Mr.Wu and I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” Mr.Wu greet Zane with a smile. “Introduce yourself to your classmates.” 

Zane slowly walks into the classroom. He’s been practicing to introduce himself without having a nervous wreckage. ‘I can do this.’

“My name is Zane Julien. I used to live at Tree Horn Valley until my family went to live at Ninjago City because of my father’s new job. Nice to meet you all.” Zane said as he bowed down. ‘Yes! First try!’ Zane congrats himself. They were mumbles and whispers after he introduce himself.

“Isn’t he really late to school?”

“He’s pretty much 6 months left out of all the stuff we learned.”

“Well, good luck to him making friends.”

He pretty much knew this will happen since he breaks the two important rules he sets. “Well Zane, you may now seat at this empty one.“ Mr.Wu points towards the empty seat using his staff. The seat was at the farthest back and is the only seat at the back row.

‘Brilliant’ Zane sarcastically said to himself. The seat was pretty much full of dust and spider webs, symbolize that nobody has touched that seat for months. Luckily, he actually brought a small pocket tissue and uses it to clean his desk.

“At Ninjago High we make sure everyone can have a wonderful time. Even when there will be bad times, we make sure those times will be meaningful as we learn to understand and help us became better people.”Mr.Wu gives them a small speech. “I hope all of you will be kind to Zane.” He said before leaving the class.

Zane was going to talk to one of his classmates but the next teacher appeared just as Mr.Wu left. “Good morning, today we’ll learn the next chapter…” The teacher said as she starts writing on the white board. Zane was now getting ready for the lesson. As he was taking notes, he couldn’t help but notice a student was staring at him through the window of his class that’s near the hallway.

It was the same student he met when he was asking directions earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing this earlier. Mostly just an introduction to Zane.


	3. A conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finally manage to talk to Zane.

When Cole made it to class 1b, the student he met was introducing himself to his class. He found out the student name is Zane Julien. He really wants to talk to Zane right now. There’s a chance he could help Cole with his current situation.

He planned to wait until Mr.Wu left the class then he’ll talk to Zane. But when the time comes, he hesitates for a moment, still unsure if he should talk to him now or maybe later. A different teacher went into the class few seconds later for their next learning session.

Usually Cole won’t tried to interrupt other people classes even if nobody can see him. But for this one he can make an exception. Mostly because this kind of shit never happened to anyone he knew and he don’t know what other ways to handle. He walks into the back door of the class.

Zane, who has been noticing Cole for while was surprise that the older student was approaching him of all people. Then, Zane notice something else about Cole that he didn’t notice during the first time they met.

He looks a bit see through.

‘Wait, he’s a-‘ Zane’s thought was being interrupt when he noticed that Cole was now in front of his desk, looking straight right at him.

“Hey, umm… you can see me, right?” Cole said while awkwardly waving his hand in the air.

Zane gave a small nod.

“Great… look, I know we just met but...can I ask? Do you know what happened to me?” Cole asked.

Cole saw his eyes went wide.

“Wait, you didn’t know-“

“Zane, I know this is your first day at this school but please don’t talk while I’m teaching.” Zane surprised when the teacher scolded him. He almost forgot that he was still in his class.

“Sorry.” He apologized to her. He wrote something at the notebook in front of him and show what he wrote to Cole.

_'I will tell you later. Somewhere where there will only be the two of us.'_

“Oh, if you want that that’ll be at the back of the school. Are you going to tell me during recess?” Cole asked Zane. He replied with a nod.

“Okay, I’ll stay here and wait.”

_'I apologize if I’m being rude but please stand somewhere else. Your blocking my sight. I need to take the notes.'_ Zane wrote another one to Cole

“Right. Sorry.” Cole moved away and stand at the back of the class instead. He himself don’t know why he was acting more awkward than his usual. Probably because its been a while he actually talks to someone ever since he notices that no one can see him. Which was just less than 2 hours ago.

***************************************************************

During recess, Cole took Zane to the back of the school. Just as he thought, no one was there. Only some unkept bushes and old leaves scattering everywhere.

“I apologize, I still don’t know your name.” Zane politely apologizes to Cole.

“It’s Cole, Cole Brookstone. I found out your name is Zane while you were introducing yourself.” Cole replied.

“I see, nice to meet you Cole.” Zane said with a smile. He took out his hand for a hand shake. Cole knew what’s going to happen but he just goes along with it. He tried to shake Zane’s hand but as expected, his hand passes through the other.

“I see… Cole can I ask a question?”

“What is it?”

“Do you know what you are? You seem to be in a confusion.”’

“No, that’s why I want to meet you.” Cole replied. He now had his eyes locks to Zane, giving a serious expression to him.

“Do you know?”

Zane then take a deep breathe. “Cole, I don’t want to make you panic but… “ He backs away a few steps from Cole.

“Your… a ghost.”

Huh?

“Wait, what am I?” Cole eyes went wide, he could not believe what he just heard.

“A ghost, a being that came from their death.” Zane said in a serious tone, now backing a few steps more.

“WHAT? HOW? WHEN? I DON’T EVEN REMEMBER HOW I DIED” Cole was screaming loudly in panic. He didn’t expect to be an actual ghost.

“Please remain calm, it’s normal for a ghost to forgot how they died.” Zane said with his soft-spoken voice. He knew what will happen if a ghost became unstable. In fact, the effect is pretty much happening right now.

Leaves surrounding them is starting to move around Cole even when there’s no wind. As Cole gets more and more upsets. “Y-YOUR WRONG! THIS HAS TO BE SOMETHING ELSE!”

Zane saw not only leaves, but branches are now floating. He needs to calm down Cole right now or else. He has an idea in mind. Something he used to do when he meets ghost like Cole.

“Cole, I’ll help you to find out who killed you.” He said to Cole.

The leaves that was floating high up now slowly coming down. It seems Zane manage to calm him down.

“You think I was killed?”

Zane gave him a nod. “Some ghost I’ve met forgot how they died because they were killed. Which mean there’s a chance you also got killed too.” When he notices that Cole was now calmer, he slowly walks towards him. “It may take a while but I usually manage to help them. If you would like me of course.”

Now Cole was backing away from Zane. “No-no, it’s fine. I’ll find them myself. I don’t want to cause you trouble. Thanks anyway.” Cole replied before he went away from the place. A helping hand is great but he felt like this was a bit one sided. For Cole, it looks like Zane didn’t get anything if he helps him and he doesn’t like that thought. It’s better if he handles this by himself for now.

Zane was a bit surprised. This was actually the first time someone decline his offer. It could be because of Cole being naïve since he just turned into a ghost. Which means Cole doesn’t know that the ghost will have a hard time trying to investigate his own death. But Zane couldn’t help but believe that Cole is a kind person than most the others he met. It’s too bad Cole didn’t want his help.

Zane wants to go to cafeteria to eat, but there’s one problem… He doesn’t know where to go

“SHIT! I am SO SORRY!” Zane suddenly jolted when he heard Cole’s screaming behind him. It seems Cole just rush here from elsewhere as if he’s forgetting something. “Your still not used to the school area. Where do you want to go? I’ll be your tour guide as my thanks.” He said with a smile.

“Do you know where is the cafeteria? I still haven’t eaten today.” Zane told Cole. He felt his stomach was grumbling hard.

“Oh, alright follow me to- “

“Ringggggg”

It was the sound of the Ninjago High school bell, ringing vigorously. Symbolizing that it’s time for the student to return to their class. “…Fuck” That’s all Cole could say. He looks at Zane with the face of guilt. “I am terribly sorry for taking your eating time. Is there other way that I can do for you?”

Zane look at Cole with his eyes sparkling.

“Let me help you find your murderer.”

“No”


End file.
